


festival

by LetMeLeadForever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dorks in Love, Finger Sucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maids, Panties, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLeadForever/pseuds/LetMeLeadForever
Summary: Saying no to Sugawara was a lot like getting a 100% on a test; Kageyama had never been able to do it - which explained the suit he had been forced into.





	festival

**Author's Note:**

> im personally sorry for this but like am i rlly.

Saying no to Sugawara was a lot like getting a 100% on a test; Kageyama had never been able to do it - which explained the suit he had been forced into. His senpai was too convincing, and the young setter was too frightened to deny him. Sugawara’s punches and ‘friendly’ chops were a fate he wouldn’t wish on _Tsukishima_. He was simply relieved that the dreaded hits were more likely to befall Asahi and Daichi than himself.

The sleeves drooped past his wrist if he relaxed his shoulders, back forced into a rigid line so the fabric didn’t brush against his palms. Each club had been asked to participate in the Culture Festival, and the better options had been taken quickly. Art workshops and live performances were snatched up, food stands taken next, until very little was left.  

It was Tanaka’s fault, really. Sugawara may have convinced him into the suit, hammering the final nail into his coffin, but it was Tanaka who had sealed his fate. He’d suggested the idea, and Sugawara had grabbed it eagerly; the second year no doubt just wanted to see Kiyoko in the frilly dresses, but the vice captain must have had a different motive. Kageyama wasn’t sure, but he thought it must have a little something to do with embarrassing his underclassmen.

“Kageyama!” An orange blur disrupted his thoughts, messy locks peeking over his shoulder. “Stop staring at yourself so intently in the mirror! You’re gonna get weird lines all over your face.”

Short fingers poked his cheek, pinching at the skin until Kageyama waved him away. His scowl met Hinata’s smile, darkness not brightened by the sunlight, as he turned to face the boy; fixing his glare on Hinata was easier when he could stare down at him. Still, the smile didn’t waver, even as he reached to fiddle with one of the buttons on Kageyama’s collar.

“Your shirt is so tight!” Hinata’s voice was light with teasing. Kageyama tugged his hands away with a deep sigh, glancing at his own chest. The fabric was a little strained. He relaxed his shoulders, feeling the sleeve brush against his palm, thankful that his shirt loosened. “Are you sure you got the right size? The shoulders look a little big, too!”

“It’s the right size, dumbass, Sugawara picked it out. And what are you wearing?” Kageyama asked, arms folding over his chest as he watched Hinata step back slightly.

“Huh? This is my costume, Kageyama! You were chosen to be one of the butlers, and I….” Words trailing off, Hinata spun around, skirt lifting.

The maid costume seemed pretty standard, not that Kageyama had much of an idea about what a normal maid outfit looked like. Stopping midway down Hinata’s thighs, the outfit pinched at his waist and ballooned over his hips. A heart shaped apron fell over the front of the skirt, his sleeves puffing high over his shoulders. He looked almost….cute, hands threaded in front of him as Kageyama stared. “Was chosen to be a maid?” Kageyama finished, head tilted to the side - he guessed a maid cafe would need maids, and it couldn’t just be Kiyoko and Yachi. Who else had Sugawara tricked….? “Who else was chosen with you?”

“Uh, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Asahi, Sugawara…..and Yachi, of course!” Hinata’s voice crept higher with excitement, standing aside to gesture toward the door he had rushed in from not moments before.

Nothing happened.

Hinata waited, arms still held up, smile wavering for a second. “Yachi? Yachi! This was where you were supposed to come out…”

“Isn’t Kiyoko going to be a maid, too?”

Kageyama’s question was enough to prompt commotion behind the door, the mention of the older manager causing Yachi to shuffle into view. “Shimizu said she wanted to be a butler,” Yachi murmured, hands flattening against her skirt. A little smile spread over her lips, embarrassment seemingly calmed for now.

She wore the same outfit, fitted with stockings to cover what the skirt didn’t. Her blush faded into her dress, skin pinkening as she looked at the ground. She looked pretty, delicate in the fluttering dress, but Kageyama couldn’t seem to draw his eyes away from Hinata’s smooth legs.

“Wearing the costume makes Yachi feel waaaah! But she looks all ‘gwah’ so I don’t understand it at all!” At being mentioned, Yachi’s shoulders tensed, eyes widening as she shook her head.

“Huh!? You’re not supposed to use your volleyball noises when you’re talking about a girl, Hinata!” Kageyama’s fingers twitched, but Hinata was already too far away for him to hit. The ginger’s fingers curled around Yachi’s collar, straightening out the soft fabric. Kageyama forced his eyes away from the sight of Hinata’s digits.

“Why not? They’re my happy noises! Shouldn’t I feel happy for Yachi?” A whine left his throat. His face was turned from Kageyama, but he could practically sense the pout on his lips.

“Are you trying to say that Yachi is - !?” Words were lost as a presence appeared behind Hinata and Yachi, the latter’s shoulders tensing as Kageyama fell quiet; Daichi catching them in the midst of a quarrel never ended well - he didn’t want his captain to think he was dragging Yachi along with them, too.

“The cafe starts in two minutes. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior.” Pointed glances were given to Hinata and Kageyama, who refused to meet his eyes but nodded along with him, anyway. He looked far more presentable in his suit, snug around his chest but not tight, falling better over his broad shoulders. Kageyama shuffled in his spot.

“Don’t look so nervous, Kageyama,” Hinata hummed, shoulder knocking into his arm as they walked together. The small hallway opened up into the makeshift cafe, a classroom converted with small tables and lace cloth, and Hinata’s mouth formed a soft ‘o’ as he took it in. “Woah! It’s so cool! Isn’t it cool, Kageyama?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, eyes dropping to the ground. A terrible idea, since it brought his gaze to the expanse of skin peeking from beneath Hinata’s skirt; the stockings Yachi was wearing had been nice, but it was nothing compared to actually getting to see the other boy’s legs.

“Hey.” Fingers brushed against his knuckles, not even realizing he had curled his hand into a fist, relaxing easily at Hinata’s touch. “You look really good. I’d love to be served by you!” A smile shone up at him, and something in Kageyama’s eyes brightened at the look. It was easier to feel better when the sun was out.

* * *

Worry emanated so thoroughly from the girl that Kageyama barely had to look up from his lap to feel her presence. Black shoes scraped over floor of the hallway, hands twisting and tangling in front of her as she stared down at the boy. A steady rotation had been arranged between the team, changing each hour, starting with the third years and ending with the firsts, before repeating itself. It meant long periods without any supervision. Yachi’s left foot nudged at her right, finally drawing Kageyama’s attentions away from his lap to focus on her.

“Hinata is missing!” Her voice was shrill as her lips pressed into a wavy line.

“Huh? He probably just went to the toilet.” Though, he usually gave the team a little warning before he ventured out alone, just in case he didn’t return….

“I already checked!”

“You checked in the boy’s toilets?” Flush rode high over the delicate curve of Yachi’s cheekbones, head shaking quicker than any ball he’d ever tossed to Hinata.

“N-no….I got Yamaguchi to do it for me.” She twisted her fingers in the hem of her skirt, the ruffles brushing through her digits as she played with it. Yachi looked as if she would explode walking into a normal bathroom, nevermind the boys’; he wondered if she lingered outside until someone took pity, or quietly stuttered in front of Yamaguchi to the same effect.  

“He’s really lost?”

“Really, really lost.”

Stupid Hinata. How impossible was it to wait in the hallway until it was their turn to serve again? A low sigh escaped him, almost a growl, as he stood to his feet. Yachi took a wobbling step back from him, hands folded over her skirt as she watched him. “You should stay here in case he comes back. I’ll go check around the school…”

Relief washed over Yachi’s face like tidal waves, rolling in her smile as she nodded along with his words. Taking a worried Yachi along with him wouldn’t end well, especially when he and Hinata started bickering about getting lost. Besides, Kageyama had something that needed to be addressed...privately with the ginger.

He was almost happy that Hinata was out of his view for a little while, since he’d found that his eyes were too eagerly attracted to the middle blocker as he pranced around. Each swish of his hip greeted him with the delight of more soft skin. Every time he leaned over, he felt overcome with the need to touch and take, though his hands were usually too full with strawberry-laced desserts to satisfy his wishes. Drawing his thoughts away from the boy had been almost as hard as drawing his eyes away, which made it hard to focus on serving the customers; hiding smashed plates from the critical eyes of Tsukishima had become too routine.

And the worst of it, the cherry on top, was the dumb phrase that Sugawara had rehearsed with the maids beforehand - ‘Master, how can I serve you today?’ heard over and over from Hinata’s plush lips, spoken to far too many people that weren’t him.

Too caught up in his own tangle of thoughts, he barely paid attention to the hallway. Not much attention was needed, anyway, to spot Hinata; he would hear him before he saw him, no doubt screeching or shouting about one thing or another. He only caught onto his surroundings when two hands curled around his arm, tugging him from the hallway. “What the - !?”

Door shutting behind him, his back collided with it. More words were about to pour from his lips, brow creased with his scowl, but tiny hands were already pressing against his lips. Through the darkness of the small closet, he could see tufts of orange and bright eyes, gentle shushing noises trying to calm Kageyama. If there was anything the idiot lacked, it was tact. Deep breaths evened out into a glare, pushing away at Hinata.

“It’s just me, Kageyama, you don’t have to look so worried!” Laughter lightened the darkness of the room, hand still pressed firmly against Kageyama’s mouth, despite the setter’s weak attempts to push him away. “You looked so scared, your face went all ‘huh!?’, like I was going to hurt you!”

Tongue lolled out of his mouth to lavish Hinata’s palm with spit, disgusting him enough to pull his hand away. His laughter blossomed into a pout, ‘yuck’ leaving his mouth as his palm wiped against his dress. His dress…. Usually, he would have berated the boy for leaving the makeshift maid cafe, for forcing Yachi to worry, but his mind was too filled with thoughts of the skirt dancing across Hinata’s thighs to shout at him….Later. He would do all that later.

“Why did you run off?” Palm now sufficiently dry, Hinata moved it to rest on the boy’s chest, leaning closer. Kageyama stole the moment, admiring the press of their bodies together, the ease in which they slotted against each other. There was something perfect about the small boy’s body; he wished he could pour out the muddled thoughts in his head, but they rattled inside, sweet things crumpled into glares.

“I wanted to get you alone.” His free hand moved to greet the other on Kageyama’s chest, fingers spreading wide across the white button-down. “So, we could do this.” Warm lips pressed against his, pliant mouth coaxing Kageyama’s tongue to attention; it doesn’t take much for the setter to respond, breaths deepening for an entirely different reason this time.

“Dumbass. This wasn’t a good enough reason to scare Yachi.” Breaking from the kiss for a moment, Hinata whined at him, chasing his lips. When Kageyama denied him, he settled with peppering kisses along his jawline.

“Was, too! My reasons are always good!”

“What, so you’re glad you scared Yachi?” Lips gave way to teeth, nipping at his skin.

“I didn’t say that! Stop talking about Yachi, you’re gonna ruin the mood and stuff.”

His mouth hurried to wrap around words, snap and bicker at the smaller boy until the two were red in the face, but Hinata’s lips were already tempting silence from him. Open-mouthed kisses were trailed along his neck, warmth seeping over his skin at the touch. His teeth scraped lightly over where his mouth moved, teasing Kageyama just enough to keep him quiet. Arms laced around Hinata’s waist, resting just above the bow that tied around his back. Kageyama’s fingers drew circles over the fabric.

The promise of teeth turned into harsh bites, collar decorated with black and blue, the newest additions a shining red against his pale skin. A hiss passed Kageyama’s lips at the feeling, though it was from anything but pain. He was more than a little proud that he would be able to carry Hinata’s mark, that the old ones would fade but these wouldn’t. Not yet, at least. Hinata could repeat himself, over and over, so Kageyama was always reminded.

Fingers scramble at the buttons of Kageyama’s shirt, almost threatening to rip at the material until his hands were steadied by the setter’s larger ones, undoing them with ease. His shoulders were attacked with a renewed vigor as his shirt drifted to the ground, more skin on show for the ginger to devour.

“I saw you. With your eyes on me, while I served food and stuff.” Hinata’s breath was a hot puff against his shoulder. Kageyama’s dragged his hands from the boy’s lower back, caressing his plush ass through the dress. The dress. It was going to be the death of him, he was sure of that.

“My eyes are always on you. Dumbass.”

“They were extra on me today!”

“You can’t stare extra at someone you’re always staring at. I’m already staring the most amount!”

Hinata’s hips rolled forward, the bulge in his dress dragging across Kageyama’s pants until he was breathless enough to cease his arguments. Fingers slid beneath the skirt, grabbing at the his firm ass, spreading over the - oh. Kageyama’s thumb traced along unfamiliar thrills, realizing a moment too late that Hinata was wearing panties. Lace panties, that had been hidden beneath his dress all morning, waiting for the eager press of Kageyama’s hands.

“You’re wearing - “

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Hands squeezed at the plush ass, twisting their bodies so it was Hinata with his back against the cool door. A leg hooked around Kageyama’s waist, drawing their bodies closer. It was easier to rut against each other like this, one hand propping him up so he doesn’t squash Hinata, the other still massaging his pantie-clad ass. “Can you….uh, turn around? Let me see them?”

A slight nod followed Kageyama’s words, bodies rearranging themselves once more. Hinata’s palms laid flat against the door, head bowed as if to spare himself the embarrassment of whatever would flash across Kageyama’s face. His back was a harsh line, momentarily soothed by the flutter of Kageyama’s palm pressing against the skin, and his hips lifted to invite the setter closer.

“I was staring at you because….because you were saying stupid stuff to people.” Kageyama’s voice was hushed as his fingers slid over Hinata’s thighs, gentle touches spared in his worship of the boy’s body, tugging up his dress to reveal the panties. White and patterned with lace detailing, it was hard not to admire the sight of them - especially on Hinata’s ass, the soft flesh spilling out from beneath the thin fabric. Kageyama’s cock twitched in interest.

“I was? What was I saying?” Head still bowed, Hinata’s words were muffled. A small squawk left him as Kageyama pinched at his ass, leg jerking back to knock against Kageyama’s in warning.

“That….phrase.” His fingers slipped below the lace, spreading his cheeks open. His thumb brushed against Hinata’s hole, feeling it mouth hungrily at his finger, listening to the small stutter of breath from the boy.

“What phra…. _oh_.” Head lifting, Hinata’s body relaxed as he looked over his shoulders. A light flush was high on his cheeks, eyes hooded as he fixed his gaze on Kageyama. The setter swallowed thickly at the look, thumb pressing more insistently against his hole, tracing slow circles over the opening. “Master…..how can I serve you today?”

Kageyama groaned, low in his throat, hips stuttering forward to press against Hinata’s ass. “Yeah, that’s it,” he mumbled, mouth falling to press against his shoulder. Like this, he could pamper kisses along Hinata’s covered shoulders, just to feel the boy wiggle against his crotch. “Lube. Hinata, do you have any lube?”

“Ah,” Hinata moaned, airly, pressing his ass back into Kageyama’s hands, grinding against his clothed cock. “Ah...no, I don’t.”

“You don’t? Are you kidding me?”

“This dress doesn’t have pockets! And I thought you’d think I looked weird! What’s your excuse!?”

“I…Shut up!” His hands slip from beneath Hinata’s panties, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts; it wasn’t as if the school would have any in quick supply, and he would rather take Oikawa’s serve to the face than ask one of his senpais….

“H-here, just…” Hinata shuffled in place, spread legs closing to press his thighs together. “You can just….put your cock between them, like it’s a….you know.”

He really didn’t need much more encouragement than that. His hands were quick as they unbuttoned his tailored pants and boxers, sliding them down. Hard cock in his hand, he pumped slowly at his length, smearing pre-come from the tip down to the base. “Are you ready?” he breathed, teasing the head of his cock against Hinata’s hole through the panties, placing it at the opening of his thighs.

“Yeah.”

Thrusting his hips forward, the two boys let out low moans. His cock brushed right against Hinata’s, feeling how wet the fabric had become with the ginger’s pre-come, Kageyama’s cock buried between his thighs. It wasn’t as tight as his hole, couldn’t greedily clench around his cock, but it was warm and soft.

His thrusts quickly became erratic, wildly fucking between Hinata’s thighs with no regard to pace or composure. Fingers clamped over Hinata’s mouth when his whines grew too loud, lips pressing kisses over Kageyama’s hand to soothe himself. His other hand played with Hinata’s chest over the dress, pinching at his nipples until they hardened beneath his fingers. A drawn-out moan left Hinata, sucking Kageyama’s fingers between his lips.

Hinata’s tongue swept over the tips of his fingers, sucking the two digits deeper between his lips until he almost choked. Even in the darkness, the sight was gorgeous, heavy-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, pretty lips spread wide over his fingers. A deep breath escaped him, awestruck noise filling the air. The only other noises were the slap of Hinata’s ass as it bounced against Kageyama’s hips and the gentle suck of the boy’s mouth.

Hinata’s hips stuttered and stalled, mouth going slack around the fingers. “I’m gonna - “ he cried out, hips jerking once more before Kageyama’s felt his panties grow wetter with his come, the fabric sticking to his skin. Pulling his fingers from Hinata’s mouth, the smaller boy eagerly lapped up the drool that spilled over his lips.

Both hands grabbed at Hinata’s waist to drag his hips against Kageyama’s, soft mewls filling the air. His thighs tightened once more, trying to hold up his lax body to give Kageyama the relief he needed. His cock was surrounded with wet heat, twitching wildly as he steadily fucked between the boy’s thighs.

“Ah, Kageyama, sensitive,” Hinata groaned, soft cock brushing against Kageyama’s after every thrust.

“I’m almost there,” he promised, pressing a light kiss to Hinata’s neck, sucking a mark on the skin, just high enough that it would peek out from the collar of his dress.

“M-master, please come for me….”

Sharp intake of breath was caught in Kageyama’s throat at the words, Hinata’s tired voice wrapping too well around the words. His thumb hooked in Hinata’s panties, pulling them down as he wrapped his hand around his cock. It was only a few sloppy thrusts of his hand later that he added to Hinata’s mess, filling Hinata’s panties with his own come.

His arm wrapped around Hinata as he pulled them both to the ground, the two panting messes tangling themselves together. Hinata’s arms reached to wrap around Kageyama’s shoulders, pants dulled as he buried his head in the boy’s neck. The setter could feel the outline of his smile against his skin.

“You came in my panties,” Hinata huffed, pulling away to scowl at the older boy. “I’m gonna have to go and clean it up, and - “

“Leave it there.”

Hinata squawked at Kageyama, burying his heated cheeks back in the nook of the boy’s shoulder. Fingers came to card through the mess of locks, tangling and catching at the knotted strands. “Yamayama-kun is so dirty….”

It would be a little easier to watch Hinata bounce around in his dress and repeat that dumb phrase, over and over, to strangers, when he knew just what was hidden beneath his clothes.

“Get off me, dumbass. Yachi is still worried about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu if you have any plot ideas or ships u wanna see bc im all about those fic recs -- my tumblr is @anchoredwerewolf ayye lmao


End file.
